


Для Удовольствия нет преград

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra





	Для Удовольствия нет преград

Он проходит сквозь стену постоялого двора, словно её нет. То, что это третий этаж, не проблема для Ноя, умеющего ступать по воде и воздуху. Скромный номер, узкая кровать, грубое бельё. Маркиз морщится, представляя, что простое, много раз перестиранное бельё касается тела, достойного самой лучшей и нежнейшей ткани. Но этот воин привык. Он и не знает другого.  
Спит. Тяжёлый бой, четвёртый уровень. Он справился, не могло быть иначе. Верхнюю одежду и сапоги снял, а вот штаны с рубашкой нет. И катана рядом. Готов вскочить по первому сигналу тревоги. Думал, что готов. Но, похоже, сон глубокий. Тики подходит к кровати ближе. И делает то, чего не делает никогда, - снимает перчатки, чтобы коснуться юноши рукой и почувствовать его тепло. Волосы и во сне стянуты шнурком, лицо серьёзное. Но такое невероятно красивое, дух захватывает. От него вообще захватывает дух. Ну кто придумал воинов с такой внешностью! Он же создан, чтобы очаровывать. Встретились бы они в другое время в другой обстановке. Кто-то представил бы их друг другу. И у маркиза точно также замерло бы сердце. Он бы взял руку этого юноши в свою и не отпустил бы больше. Он бы увёз его к себе и не выпустил бы никогда.  
Пальцы ложатся на щёку, легонько, совсем невесомо поглаживая её. Не просыпается. Даже дыхание не сбилось. И Тики гладит лицо, обводит кончиками пальцев черты, проводит по губам, скулам, вниз по шее, ключицам, на грудь. Если сосредоточиться, то… вот, рука проходит сквозь одежду и касается кожи живота. Для Удовольствия нет преград. И Тики двигается дальше, ниже, замирает над пахом и кладёт на него руку. Смотрит на экзорциста. Тот не шевелится, ресницы даже не дрожат. И Тики начинает гладить – всей ладонью, медленно, вдоль ствола, чувствуя, как член подрагивает, наполняется силой, желанием, твердеет под его рукой. Бёдра подаются вверх, толкаются в руку. А с губ слетает едва слышный стон. И маркиз продолжает ласку – подушечками пальцев по стволу вверх, до головки, погладить её всю. Расстегнуть брюки, медленно стягивая их вниз, чтобы наклониться и прижаться лицом к этой красоте, поймать губами и втянуть. И получить награду – сбившееся, шумное дыхание, постанывания и движение бёдрами навстречу – ещё, ещё сильнее, пожалуйста… Это просит не он, это просит тело, но как же возбуждает всё, что происходит.  
\- Твою мать, Ной! – сдавленный хриплый шёпот искусанными губами. – Если бы это был не ты, я бы тебя убил.  
\- Я знал, что ты почувствуешь меня, Канда. Сюрприз удался?  
\- Более чем… прошу тебя, чёрт, продолжай уже!  
Прозвучало как приказ. Тики усмехнулся и продолжил. Губами, языком, пальцами он довёл любовника до точки кипения, заворожено любуясь его горящим лицом, его открытой сейчас шеей, разметавшимися волосами – Тики сам не заметил, когда стянул с него шнурок. И когда Канда кончал от его ласки, вцепившись в плечи и содрогаясь всем телом, маркиз не мог оторвать взгляда – обожаемое зрелище.  
Отдохнуть он любовнику не дал. Сорвал с него рубашку, перевернул на живот, покрывая поцелуями затылок, спину, выписывая языком узоры на коже, лаская ягодицы и снова возбуждая своего пылкого самурая. Тот загорелся мгновенно, заводя и Тики. Ласки стали другими… Безумные, откровенные, совершенно развратные, как в каком-то угаре, в бреду, Тики сам почти терял сознание от переживаемого удовольствия. К тому моменту, как он довёл Канду до второго оргазма, его собственное тело свело от напряжения и желания. От одежды он избавился моментально, просто скинув её разом. Повернул любовника на спину, жадно ловя его губы, целуя самозабвенно, до потери дыхания… Когда Тики овладел им, вскрикнули оба. Болезненное, острое наслаждение. Канда сжал его в себе, а Тики дёрнулся, резко входя до конца. И для обоих весь мир исчез. Необузданная, несдерживаемая, пожирающая обоих страсть, движения навстречу друг другу, голодные взгляды, бессвязный шёпот, поцелуи, стоны… Ещё-ещё-ещё! Теснее прижаться, слиться друг с другом, отнять у ночи как можно больше наслаждения, как можно больше времени. Почти потерять сознание от оглушительного экстаза…  
А потом долго и неподвижно лежать рядом, потому что сейчас отстраниться – это как ударить. Также больно и невозможно.  
Их давняя игра – искать друг дуга на миссиях, дожидаться конца схватки, прийти ночью и забыть весь мир и себя до рассвета. Чтобы утром добавить ещё одну ночь в шкатулку памяти, запереть её и уйти в свои жизни. До следующего раза.


End file.
